Secret Wish Turnabout
by maganda ang pinas
Summary: This is based on the assumption that was presented in PODMD Saga 2. What if Timmy has a different defense attorney to defend on his 1,000,000 wish debut, and this time, who would testify against him? Comment if you want to add more evidence for or against him... the story slightly follows the format of the game...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Note: Italics are Phoenix's thoughts, normal are actual statements

Phoenix and Co. Law Firm, 8:00 pm

Phoenix: _This is unusual… I got a call from my client today and I have to meet him on my office on the start of the day. He never said to me the case, but he claims that it was very important. This is the reason why I'm here waiting for him to come. At least my secretary doesn't come and disturb me. She is not the early bird kind of…_

(Maya Fey startles Phoenix Wright)

Phoenix: Maya! What made you…

Maya: I have an early flight today! Imagine me winning a free ticket to Moscow! Who wouldn't want to miss it!

Phoenix: _Here we go again…_ Maya, I never remembered you having joined a contest…

Maya: I DO! Well, who knows, I might channel someone there…

Phoenix: _That is something I am worried about…_

Maya: Anyways, I came here early because my flight is at 10:00 am. Could you take care of Pearly for me?

Phoenix: Alright… she has been helpful in some cases…

(Pearl Fey comes in)

Pearl: Mr. Nick! I promise that I will be behave this time!

Phoenix: Alright…

Maya: I have a flight to catch! See Ya!

(Maya leaves the scene)

Phoenix: She never gets that excited before…

Pearl: Oh the essence of Mr. Nick falling in love with Mystic Maya…

Phoenix: STOP THAT PEARLS!

(A mysterious thick-eyebrowed English man wearing a green suit entered the room)

Phoenix: Who are you?

?: I'm afraid that you must keep this conversation sealed from the outside world.

Phoenix: _I don't know but maybe this is a very confidential case… _(Phoenix closes the curtain walls and locks the door)

?: Anyways, my name is Arthur Kirkland and I'm the, how should I put it, the head of the court's defense bureau

(Profile added to Court Record)

_Arthur Kirkland_

_Age: ?_

_A mysterious Englishman who claimed to be a head of the defense court bureau of another country. He acts politely and in a gentleman manner, but not all the time_

Arthur: My apology for waking you up this early. I want to hire you with double of your law firm's account just to defend someone.

Phoenix: _I'm getting suspicious at this one…_ Why would you be willing of doing this?

Arthur: Simply because this case must not be known in the public by any ways possible.

Phoenix: Why is that so?

Arthur: You will learn later. Are you going to accept?

Phoenix: I'm not sure…

Pearl: Wow, Mr. Kirkland, what is that green thing flying behind you?

Phoenix: What flying green thing?

Arthur: Oh, you could see him… there are lots of them if you allowed Mr. Lawyer to accept the case

Pearl: (turning at Nick in an angry manner) MR. NICK! Accept this case please! I would tell Mystic Maya that you didn't take care of me properly!

Phoenix: _Now, whatever that thing that made Pearl this angry, I have to force myself to accept this case. If not, Maya might kill me on the spot for not taking care of Pearls properly…_ Alright, I'll accept the case.

Arthur: Good. First of all is to give you a special badge for this case

(Item added to court record)

_Special badge_

_Type: Possessions_

_A mysterious yellow star-shaped badge given by Arthur. Gives special access in joining this case._

Phoenix: What is this for?

Arthur: This is a very special case and this badge approves that you are a part of this trial. However, since this must be a top-secret one, open the doors and windows and meet me outside of the Law Firm.

Outside the Law Firm 8:12 am

Phoenix: Now, we are now outside…

Pearl: I want to join too!

Arthur: Every kid would want to join there! Just promise me to keep quiet about this.

Phoenix: Arthur, why this secrecy?

Arthur: You'll just see…

Phoenix: _After that, Arthur brought out a wand with a star-shaped head and wiggled it in the air. Right after that, I found myself inside a very colorful place…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abracatraz prison 8:20 am

Phoenix: Where are we?

Arthur: What do you see?

Phoenix: I could just see small people with… what the… this is…

Arthur: Welcome to the land of fairies, also known as Fairy World.

Pearl: WOW! FAIRY WORLD!

Phoenix: You better have an…

Fairy guard: HOLD IT! Adult humans are not allowed to get in here!

Arthur: Present your badge…

Phoenix: TAKE THAT! (Phoenix Wright presented the special badge)

Fairy guard: Woah…an authentic fairy badge… when did you..

Arthur: Article 1 Section 2 which deals about the rules of incorporating none-believing adults in Fairy World states that it is a good recommendation to add a non-fairy defense attorney if this is desired by the godchild committing the act. As the representative of Timothy Tiberius Turner, I present to him his defense attorney.

(Profile added to Court Record)

_Timothy Tiberius Turner_

_Age:?_

_My client, presumably a child. Details Unknown._

Fairy guard: Alright, you three could go in…

Fairy Detention Cell # 8976 8:33 am

?: Timmy, what mess have you been in?

?: What do you mean? I mean, what could possibly go wrong?

?: You are now accused of being the worse godchild ever!

Arthur: Don't worry, I have here his attorney…

(shows a muscular fairy with a big wand)

?: WHO GOES THERE… Oh, it's Arthur…

Arthur: Glad you recognized me Jorgen Von Strangle…

(Profile Added to Court Record)

_Jorgen Von Strangle_

_Age: Immortal: Too Long to comprehend_

_A muscular and seemingly strict leader of the fairies. Looks different from other fairies based on his physical attributes. Holds a huge wand and has a very big ego._

Jorgen: Since when did a human adult became…

Arthur: Becalm… I brought to you Timmy's attorney

(shows a yellow-crowned, pink-haired fairy with a wand)

?: His attorney?

Arthur: Yes Wanda.

(Profile Added to Court Record)

_Wanda Periwinkle_

_Age: Immortal_

_A small, pink fairy, Cosmo's wife and Timothy's godparent. Acts very responsibly towards her godchild. Could turn to be a nagging wife at times._

Phoenix: _Your joking me…_ Anyways, who is my client?

(shows a pink-hated kid with buck teeth)

?: It's me…

(Profile Updated)

_Timothy Tiberius Turner_

_Age:10_

_My client. A child with a huge buck teeth wearing a pink hat. Could act rash especially in wishing and is frequently in trouble. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof's godchild_

Phoenix: _You've got to be kidding…_ for what case?

Wanda: For being the worse godchild ever!

Phoenix: By worse, what do you mean by worse?

Pearl: Maybe by creating more mayhem thru wishing than good?

Arthur: Yes. Here, if it was proven that you are one of the worse godchildren, the consequence is the complete removal of all the wishes.

Wanda: *gasps* Then that means even Poof will disappear!

(Wanda shows a circular-shaped purple fairy)

?: *watery eyes* Poof poof…

Pearl: Oh… I never wanted such a cute fairy baby to disappear…

Phoenix: Even I wouldn't…

(Profile Added to Court Record)

_Poof Periwinkle_

_Age: Probably 2 years or more_

_Cosmo and Wanda's child. A part of Timothy's long list of wishes. A cute fairy baby that is also considered as Timmy's brother_

(a green fairy appears)

?: I heard that someone already became Timmy's attorney

Arthur: Of course. It is none other than Phoenix Wright.

Wanda: You mean _the _Phoenix Wright? WOW, YOU REALLY ARE HANDSOME THIS CLOSE!

Phoenix: _What's wrong with…_

Pearl: Sorry but he is already engaged…

Phoenix: ENGAGED! Pearls, I was never engaged…

Pearl: Sorry… I just found out that you and Mystic Maya make a good pair!

Phoenix_: Oh Pearls… when did you start thinking of us_ _as a couple?_

Wanda: Anyways, Edgeworth's single right?

Phoenix: Wait, when did you fairies become involve in court laws?

?: Wanda, what are you talking about? Don't you love me?

Arthur: By the way, that green fairy there is Cosmo Periwinkle. Don't believe he's an attorney. He never won any cases due to his bloody annoying stupidity…

(Profile Added to Court Record)

_Cosmo Periwinkle_

_Age: Immortal_

_A stupid and idiotic fairy attorney, Timothy's godchild and Wanda's husband. Caused most of the mischief in wishing_

Cosmo: I am already prepared give evidence against Timmy! (A large file of papers appeared out of nowhere on a wagon)

Phoenix: Wait, did you say evidence against Timothy?

Cosmo: You got that Right Mr. Light!

Phoenix: It's Wright…

Wanda: Cosmo, we need evidence supporting Timmy! Not against him!

Arthur: Well, we must first head to the Fairy Wish Archieve to find enough evidence for the trial tomorrow…

Phoenix: The trial's tomorrow?

Arthur: Yes. You can return here whenever you want. Before heading to the Archive, you need to read this first.

(Item Added to Court Record)

_Da Rules_

_Type: Other_

_A very thick pink book used to determine the laws and regulations in Fairy World. Check Details for more._

_Details:_

_Article 1 Section 2a If the attorney being presented by a godchild is not a fairy believer, that attorney can still represent the godchild in a case and must be a fairy attorney regardless of the status they have on their home planet, as long as the attorney comes from that planet and has already earned a degree on law practices on his or her home planet_

_Section 2b. It is also necessary that all rules on conducting the trial must be based on the place the attorney practices in order to conduct a fair and equal trial_

_Article 16 Section 5a. If a godchild is accused of misusing his or her wishes, he or she will be filed the case of being the worse godchild ever_

_Section 5b. A godchild accused of misusing his or her wishes must be proven guilty by the presentation of evidences that he or she has caused damage either to the society he belongs or to the fairy world and thru the presentation of witnesses that could either be the result of his or her wishes or who have witnessed the said wishes causing more damage, even if the intention of the wish is for the better of his or her society_

_Section 5c. If proven guilty, a godchild must be stripped off of all of his wishes and must not remember anything about fairy world. Any wish that involves the manipulation of time would be done in accordance to the decision that Father Time would declare._

_Article 16 Section 6a. If any godchild is proven to have done a Secret Wish, that godchild will immediately be pronounced as guilty on the basis of the worse godchild ever_

_Section 6b However, if the godchild thoroughly defends the reason why he or she did that wish for the improvement of his or her society or for the true caring of his or her godparent, the provision above can be rendered as a null and void if and only if the Fairy Council decides the said verdict_

_Section 6c Also, if it was proven that the godchild had saved Fairy World multiple times in a very destructive force similar to the damage inflicted by the Darkness thousands of years ago, the Provision stated in 6a will also be considered null and void._

Phoenix: _Talk about law books…_ Say, Pearls…

Pearl: I will be happy at joining you Mr. Nick.

Timmy: Why would you seem to be familiar…

Arthur: We have to go. We don't have much time left…

(Arthur, Phoenix, and Pearl left the scene)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fairy World Archieve Hallway 9:15 am

Arthur: So here we are…

?: You mean someone else has made a complete list of his files?

?: Yes, young prosecutor…

Phoenix: Arthur, what are fairy prosecutors look like?

Arthur: Actually, as long as you achieved an approval of law practice in here, you could be a prosecutor regardless of age…

Pearl: So you mean that even I could be a persecutor?

Arthur: Yes.

Phoenix:_ Pearls as a persecutor? This has to be a joke. And I'm too old for this fairy stuff either…_

(shows a black, cube-looking fairy with bat wings and a black crown)

?: So, what a coincidence. The manager of fairy world is here alongside, wow, the first human defense attorney for nearly a century.

Phoenix: Who are you?

?: Just call me Foop.

(Profile added to Court Record)

_Foop_

_Age: Perhaps 2 or more years_

_An anti-fairy and the prosecutor of the case. Young and talented for having a prosecutor's degree as an anti-fairy baby while in prison. Has a solid rivalry with Poof_

Phoenix: By the way, my name is Wright, Phoenix Wright.

Foop: Glad to meet you Mr. White…

Phoenix: It's Wright

Pearl: Why are you shaking hands with him?

Phoenix: What's wrong with doing that?

Pearl: He's a persecutor!

Phoenix: Well, he could be in charge of another case…

Foop: I heard that my case was more on eliminating my rival from earth. If I succeed, then Poof will no longer be here! (Firey background) MUWAHAHAHAHA!

Phoenix: _Now I am stuck once again to silly fairy jokes… _are you aware on who's defending your opponent?

Foop: Of course, it's just an easy shot. It will be Cosmo Periwinkle…

Phoenix: _He's not aware it's me…_

Arthur: Anyways, why did you become a prosecutor among all of the evil work you can do?

Phoenix: _Like what the Von Karmas always do?_

Foop: Of course, for my father to be more proud, and to be more evil.

Phoenix: _Note to self: Some prosecutors become prosecutors to make others look at them as the antagonists of the courtroom._

Foop: Anyways, I have to go out and just wait and see for announcements…

(Foop left)

Arthur: I could never trust anti-fairies like him…

Phoenix: What do you mean?

Arthur: He could actually cause mischief. Let's go to the Archievist.

Fairy World Archieve Archievist's Office 9:22 am

?: That Cosmo reported that Timothy wished for a million wishes… even the wish counter counted a million. My documents only say that it is only nine hundred ninety nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine…

Arthur: Oh hello there Miss Archievist…

_(Profile Added to Court Record)_

_Fairy World Archievist_

_Age: Immortal_

_A female fairy in charge of the Wish Archieve. She is sensitive down to the last detail. Normally termed as a killjoy by other fairies because of her belief that it must be provided with enough documentation. She is the only fairy in fairy world that did not join the parade commemorating Timmy's 1,000,000 wishes history._

Archievist: Oh there you are Arthur. I'm just checking the wishes the godchild Timothy Tiberius Turner did. As I computed it, it all winds up to 999,999 right before the commemorating parade.

Arthur: That really is a suspicious number… can I acquire it from you?

Archievist: Oh sure…

(Item added to court record)

_Document # 1_

_Type: Evidence_

_A Document obtained from the Fairy World Archievist. It states that Timothy Tiberius Turner did a total of 999,999 wishes_

Phoenix: What's suspicious with that?

Arthur: Timmy was accused of being the worse godchild during the million wish commemorating parade. Are you sure it's not miscounting?

Archievist: Of course not. Check for over a hundredth time already.

Phoenix: We would like to see the whole of Timmy's Archieve section.

Archievist: On the right wing sir…

Fairy World Archieve room #8566849 9:30 am

Phoenix: This is a pretty big archieve.

Arthur: This room only contains all of Timmy's wishes. How he achieved that is out of the question.

Pearl: Wow! He really did a million wishes! How did he do that?

Arthur: I've been in this industry for a long time and this is the first time I heard someone achieving near a million wishes. Usually, the maximum before is nearly 100,000 until he is the first one to break the record

Pearl: That's amazing! Mr. Arthur, can I get a fairy too?

Phoenix: Maya won't allow that…

Pearl: (slaps Phoenix) Mr. Nick! MYSTIC MAYA WILL ALLOW ME!

Phoenix: _Ouch… she never did that to me that hard… just never allow her to question in her new-found hobby…_ Alright alright…

(Phoenix goes to the cabinet with a folder sticking out)

Phoenix: Hmm… someone must've look at this before…

Arthur: Let me see… (Arthur shows a picture and a file showing Timmy as a girl)

Phoenix: He also wished to be a crossdresser?

Arthur: The file says it right. It states that nothing much happens except that he has known someone and met a girl before turning to normal due to guilt. No wonder why Foop and Cosmo won't take interest in this…

Phoenix: I'll take that file. Who knows, maybe it will help in the future

(Item added to Court Record)

_File on 'Timantha'_

_Type: Other_

_A file coupled with a picture of Timothy as 'Timantha'. Check details for more._

_Details:_

_Nothing much happens when this wish was made except that he went to a comic store and talked to a mysterious girl in a boyish suit. He was invited to join a party but Timmy didn't attend due to his conscience. The girl's name is still a mystery_

Phoenix: Let's see more evidences

Pearls: Wow, this room is really messy

Phoenix: _No doubt it's because Cosmo went here in this room… Wait a minute…_

Phoenix: What picture is this?

Arthur: No way… they kept the file on the invasion?

Phoenix: What invasion?

Arthur: The Pictonians?

Phoenix: _Yes that invasion… I was quietly relaxing on my sit when…_

_ZZAPPPP!_

Phoenix:_ All I could remember is that I'm aimlessly following a green light…_

Arthur: There is a reason why they kept this in here. We better search for more records on this one…

Phoenix: Can I keep it in case we don't find the file?

Arthur: Of course…

(Item Added to Court Record)

_Pictonians_

_Type: Photograph_

_A photograph that I found in the Archieve. Check Details for More._

_Details:_

_Shows a group of white blobs with green antennas on an island background_

Pearl: Mr. Kirkland, I also found this file

Arthur: Oh… it's a document about Timmy lending his fairies for a very grand birthday party for someone else

Phoenix: Way to go Pearls! We now have an evidence to save him.

(Item Added to Court Record)

_File on 'Account on Timmy lending his fairies to someone named Tootie de Leslie'_

_Type: Evidence_

_An account describing what happened when Timothy lends his fairies to someone named Tootie De Leslie. Check Details for more._

_Details:_

_Timmy lends his godparents to a girl named Tootie De Leslie. She, in turned, wished for one of the grandest birthday parties in their district. Despite of the fact that it nearly revealed the existence of fairies, the party turned out to be the most memorable one in Tootie's memories _

Arthur: We don't have enough time until tomorrow. Before you leave, get this item first.

(Item Added to Court Record)

_Forgeticen_

_Type: Other_

_A magical item Arthur gave me. Has the ability to let others remember about fairies for a brief time. Use in case of someone panicking._

Phoenix: What is this for?

Arthur: This item will be useful in interrogating several people without risking the possibility of the knowledge of fairies leaking out. The one I gave you is the attorney's version, where one will remember that you are involve in this case only if you are present. Just make sure to use it wisely.

Pearl: So that means that Mr. Nick must be quiet about fairies?

Arthur: Absolutely. If he didn't, I have contacts in Japan and I could remove your original badge as much as I like.

Phoenix: _That's the threat on my profession I am already used to…_

Arthur: Aside from that, have this…

(Item added to Court Record)

_Fairy Wand_

_Type: Other_

_A magical item Arthur gave me. Has the ability to teleport myself wherever I want. Has a fool-proof mechanism which doesn't allow me to teleport in front of another human being that doesn't believe in fairies_

Phoenix: Why would you give me these items?

Arthur: If ever Foop learns about Article 1 Section 2, he is more likely to use witnesses against Timothy, backed-up by evidences in accordance to the Japanese court. You can go to Dimmsdale using this wand. For now, just investigate about the mystery behind the 999,999 wishes. Just check the Fairy Wish Archieve Counter Office on the other side of the building. In case you get lost, I'll give you a map.

(Item Added to Court Record)

_Fairy World Archeive Building Map_

_Type: Other_

_A crude map showing the Fairy World Archieve Building. Check details for more._

_Details:_

_Hallway contains the entrance. Right wing contains the Archievist's office followed by the Fairy World Archieve room #8566849. Left Wing contains the Countering Department Head Office_

Phoenix: This might be the most childish case I took. But, Arthur, why are you very much involved in this case?

Arthur: Because I am very much aware of the consequences this case could bring in case he was proven guilty… it's all up to you find out.

Pearl: Alright Mr. Kirkland. We promise that whatever happens, we will win this case!

Arthur: I do expect you to win this. You have defeated those cocky prosecutors from Germany and I hope you could win this one out. Anyways, if you want to ask me about something, come here in this room while I am searching for more evidence

Phoenix: Thanks…

(Pearl and Nick goes out of the room)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fairy World Archieve Hallway 10:48 am

?: Hmm… well, as an attorney, I should also help in defending Timmy!

Phoenix: What the… Cosmo Periwinkle.

Cosmo: Of course it's me!

Phoenix: _Alright, I better ask him some questions…_ Cosmo, how long have you been Timothy's godparent?

Cosmo: Well, as long as I could remember… wait, could I remember anything?

Phoenix:_ What kind of response is that?_

Pearl: Wow! How did you become a fairy attorney?

Cosmo: Well… how did I become one?

Phoenix: _Ask yourself…_

Pearl: Mr. Nick, Mr. Cosmo is the proof that you could be an attorney even if you are a moron!

Phoenix: _Are you simply saying that I'm a moron too? _What kind of evidence have you presented?

Cosmo: Well, anything that could prove that Timmy's guilty… Here have a look at one!

(Item added to Court Record)

_Profile on Dark Laser_

_Type: Evidence_

_A profile of someone Timmy copied using a wishecopier machine. Check Details for more_

_Details:_

_Dark Laser, who is based from the Star War's Darth Vader, is now a fugitive on the whole galaxy, now on the process of mustering an army. So far, nothing was done to completely unwish him_

Cosmo: I also have this!

(Item added to Court Record)

_File on 'The Day that caused a frozen caveman to terrorize Canada'_

_Type: Evidence_

_A file trying to link Timothy with a frozen caveman incident in Canada. Check Details for more._

_Details:_

_When Timmy wished to have a warmer world while visiting the Arctic, he 'accidentaly' released a terrorizing caveman once employed in the Canadian Police Force. This caveman was only stopped when the British consul did a very classified action._

Cosmo: And this!

(Item Added to Court Record)

_File on 'The week where Sweets are the Only Food on the World'_

_Type: Evidence_

_A file linking Timothy with an incident in increased obesity. Check Details for more_

_Details:_

_When Timmy wished to make sweets the only food in the world, the whole world food security system was altered, ensuring that food eaten would only be sweets. The first victims are people from the country of America, France, Belgium, Japan, China, and the Philippines before spreading across the globe, sparing only the people with a lifestyle of daily exercise and the refusal of eating sweets for dietary purposesm, notably those from the countries of Germany and the African nations. This sudden increase in weight quadrupled the mass of the earth, nearly leading to the eventual extinction of life on earth, right before this wish was lifted up._

Phoenix: I do remember… what was I thinking? These are the evidence that you are going to present?

Cosmo: Well… um, goodbye! (Cosmo disappears)

Pearl: Look Mr. Nick, Mr. Cosmo left some documents!

(Item added to Court Record)

_File on 'The Day that History repeats itself'_

_Type: Evidence_

_A file detailing on the day Timothy wished for him and a certain girl be the only intelligent life on the planet. Check Details for more_

_Details:_

_On this day, Timmy wished that he and a girl Trixie Tang where the only intelligent beings left on the planet. This has caused numerous damages in property due to both of them destroying different things on the process, including the nation personifications they represent. Lifted up right before a nuclear war would happen between the personifications of America, China and Ukraine._

Phoenix: Talk about simple wishes with very big consequence… wait, what's that file?

(Item added to Court Record)

_File on 'The Day that Threaten the Whole Timeline'_

_Type: Evidence_

_A file detailing on the day Timothy wished to escape his future. Check Details for more_

_Details:_

_On this day, Timmy wished for his problems to be solved by randomly disappearing in the television set before being followed by someone named Vicky de Leslie who would've been a future dictator. In an attempt to prevent this from happening, Arthur Kirkland found a way to 'convince' everyone to not adhere to Vicky's plans and to discredit her using her sister Tootie De Leslie as the first line of defense. This decision caused a timeline fusion. Ended in a complete rewriting of the timeline and the supposed future, leading to a decision to no longer discredit Vicky de Leslie_

Phoenix: A single wish can even have a power to alter a timeline… I could imagine this timeline being followed…

Pearl: So that means you will no longer allow me to have fairies?

Phoenix: Of course not Pearls, as long as you just follow the rules and avoid this things…

Pearl: Mr. Nick, can we go to the counter room right now?

Phoenix: Of course…

Fairy World Archieves Countering Department Head Offices 11:24 am

?: WHY ARE YOU NOT COUNTING TIMMY'S WISH!  
?: Sir, because he is no longer wishing!

Phoenix: What kind of noise is that?

Pearl: It would only be from...

Jorgen: JUST KEEP COUNTING!

Phoenix: Hello Jorgen…

Jorgen: WHO GOES… oh, it's you…

Phoenix: I have to ask something… Since you seem to be the head fairy in here, how would you rate Timothy?

Jorgen: You mean Timmy? Oh, that would be… -26. 5!

Pearl: A negative! You mean…

Jorgen: THE WORSE GODCHILD EVER!

Phoenix: What is the basis of that?

Jorgen: I've been the one in charge here for centuries and I've witness each and every mischief wishes he has done which are usually against the rules.

Phoenix: _No wonder why he rated him a negative…_

Pearl: Have you known any good wishes he has done?

Jorgen: Well, perhaps the time he wished that he was never born is a good wish… and oh, the time he has no emotion! He just turned to be the coolest action star and he even joined the British Intelligence!

Phoenix: _What is that supposed to mean?_

Jorgen: Anyways, I have to leave now. Just see you around! (Jorgen poofs away in a very loud bang)

(shows a blue fairy who seems to be one of the tiniest and the weakest)

?: That stupid Jorgen thinks he is the greatest among us…

Phoenix: Who are you?

?: I'm Binky.

(Profile Added to Court Record)

_Binky_

_Age: Immortal_

_A fairy who is in charge in the countering department. Has a severe inferiority complex towards Jorgen. Generally a weak and defenseless fairy_

Pearl: Are you always being bullied by Jorgen?

Binky: Glad you noticed it! I've been suffering for millennia under his hands!

Phoenix: Say, how long have you been the head in here?

Binky: As long as I can remember.

Pearl: Oh poor fairy…

Binky: It's just an everyday life for me.

Phoenix: _Does fairies even have the term known as fairy rights?_ (Phoenix presents Document # 1) I want to ask you about the discrepancy in here.

Binky: Oh, you mean with the Head Archievist? She's a killjoy, you know what I mean. She didn't even attend the party on Timmy's 1,000,000 wishes even if I have a counter to prove it! I used a different counter to record his wishes after that party and even saved the date!

(Item added to Court Record)

_Binky's Counter_

_Type: Evidence_

_A Counter received form Binky. Bears the number 1,000,000 and has a date and a magical lock that only Binky can use._

Phoenix: This seems to be very authentic… even I can't press it.

Pearl: Say, have you know anything about Timmy Binky?

Binky: Of course! If you were to ask me, I am one of the everyday viewers of Timmy TV before the Farywood changed it to Crocker TV.

Phoenix: Wow… that kid has a show? What would it be like for me to have a show?

Pearl: I'll guess it… boring court trials that fairies won't take interest…

Phoenix: _Your right Pearls… wait, did she just sounded like Maya earlier? _(Phoenix presentsBinky the File on 'Timantha') Say, if you are a fan of this 'Timmy TV', who do you think is the girl stated in this document?

Binky: OF COURSE I WOULD KNOW! In fact, I also known the two girls always link to Timmy's life.

Pearl: Timmy must have been such a romantic…

Binky: Well, maybe if you want to call it. Actually, he has a crush on a Chinese-American girl named Trixie Tang and Timmy has a stalker named Tootie De Leslie…

Pearl: Wow, just like what happened to Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya.

Phoenix: _Oh great… now Pearls is bringing this to the next level…_

Pearl: Who do you think is Trixie Tang to him?

Binky: Well, she's a typical popular kid who doesn't notice him at all…even if at times, he does notice him.

Pearl: Just like Mr. Nick would to Mystic Maya.

Phoenix: Stop it Pearls!

Pearl: How about Tootie De Leslie?

Binky: Well, whatever Timmy is to Trixie, so is Timmy is to Tootie.

Pearl: That's a perfect love triangle! I wonder who else would challenge Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya's love…

Phoenix: _I'm the one to blame this… I like Pearls better when she doesn't know anything about the outside world and the shows it shows…_

Binky: Oh no! Look at the time! Jorgen will kill me! (Binky disappears)

Phoenix: Great, now I don't have the time to ask this deficiency!

Pearl: What if we let Arthur look at this?

Phoenix: Of course…

(Phoenix and Pearl left the room)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Fairy World Archieve room #8566849 11:46 am

Phoenix: Arthur? Are you in here?

Arthur: Yes, I'm here.

Phoenix: How's your investigation?

Arthur: I just found a few files that might help…

(Item added to Court Record)

_File on 'Timmy rewrites History'_

_Type: Evidence_

_A file connecting Timothy on the American Revolution. Check details for more_

_Details:_

_Due to Timmy wanting to have a decent history homework, he decided to interview the founding fathers of the American Republic, at the cause of nearly rewriting history. However, he returned them just in time and he is one of the original signers of the Declaration of Independence. This special copy is now being stored in the KND moonbase._

(Item added to Court Record)

_File on 'Timmy and the everyday heroes'_

_Type: Evidence_

_A file connecting Timothy to a superhero comic strip. Check Details for more._

_Details:_

_Thru the use of different everyday heroes while fighting alongside the fictional comic book character named Crimson Chin, Timmy wished for the real world to be like a comic book, which soon created a lot of villains and heroes, even among the personifications. Wishing that the world will only contain villains prevented a devastation caused by the personifications of the countries, which soon led to an authoritative rule of the human villains. He then proves that you could still defeat evil using everyday heroes without the use of weapons of mass destruction and returns the whole world to normal_

(Item added to court record)

_Article on 'The First Fairy Baby for over a Millenium'_

_Type: Newspaper Article_

_An article about the birth of Poof. Check Details for more._

_Details:_

_The fairy baby now named as Poof Periwinkle was born after the last one, Cosmo Periwinkle, was born a thousand years ago. The said fairy baby was brought about by a godchild named Timothy Tiberius Turner who once starred at Timmy TV by wishing that his godparents, Cosmo and Wanda Periwinkle, would have a fairy baby. Although there is still an ongoing debate whether this is a good thing or not in the Fairy Council, this event gave a lot of happiness to the citizens of Fairy World. It Is commonly thought that a fairy baby's power is generally unharnessed and could cause massive damage to the whole universe. As such, the Fairy Council decided to watch the fairy baby as close as possible, especially to the enemies of Fairy World, the pixies and the anti-fairies._

Phoenix: Wow, he also did a lot of weird but also meaningful wishes.

Arthur: In fact, perhaps the best defense you could say is that his wishes are done in a temporary state…

Pearl: Which means…

Arthur: He immediately wishes to make everything normal. Just wait for a compilation of this wishes. While doing so, you could go visit Timothy in the cell.

Phoenix: Arthur, question, about the discrepancy you said earlier…

Arthur: So you have solved it?

Phoenix: Actually no… (Phoenix showed Document #1 and Binky's Counter)

Arthur: What a find… No way, this can't happen again…

Phoenix: What do you mean?

Arthur: These are tell-tale signs that he did a Secret Wish.

Pearl: What do you mean by that?

Arthur: The last time this happen is when I investigated about the fairy-eating parakeet magically appearing in Fairy World. I'm surprised that Timothy has bypassed the strict security measures regarding wish documentation…

Phoenix: What exactly do you mean?

Arthur: Article 16 Section 5a states that any godchild doing a secret wish will be immediately be pronounced guilty unless the fairy council proves otherwise… no wonder why that Lion said to me to get you as the lawyer.

Phoenix: What do you mean by that? And what Lion?

Arthur: (calms down) Phoenix, this might be your only opportunity to save the world. If you would be Timmy's persecutor, who do you think would you call to the witness stand?

Phoenix: Let's see… if I where the prosecutor… of course, it will be the defendant himself!

Pearl: And those who was involved in most of Timmy's wishes!

Arthur: I'll arrange the right files to satisfy that provision. Phoenix, you could return to this room to find more files, but I have to leave right now…

(Arthur left the room)

Pearl: Arthur left something!

Phoenix: Perhaps I have to take it.

(Item added to Court Record)

_Map to Dimmsdale, California_

_Type: Other_

_A Crude Map of Dimmsdale, California. Check Details for More Details_

_Details:_

_On the topmost side is the circular Dimmsdale Dimmadome and on its left is the police station. On the right of the dome is the Dimmsdale Shopping Mall Right below the dome is a road leading to the Dimmsdale Elementary School and more blocks below it is the residential area._

Phoenix: Great, don't tell me…

Arthur: (tired) Sorry I forgot to bring you the… oh, you have the map…

Phoenix: Alright, what isthis all about?

Arthur: You can go to Dimmsdale if you want, but I do recommend to go back to Abracatraz and talk to Timothy. (Arthur soon leaves)

Pearl: Well, if he could use magic, why won't he used it?

Phoenix: Well, maybe because he is in such a state of panic.

Fairy World Archieve Archievist's Office 12:01 pm

Pearl: Mr. Nick, I'm hungry…

Foop: Well, it wasn't to be my future enemy…

Phoenix: WHAT!What are you doing here?

Foop: Finding all the evidence I can do. I just got the announcement that there is a change of plans. Well, I am looking forward more on presenting witnesses…

Phoenix: _Oh crude…he is going to do what I am already thinking…_

Foop: But since I want a fair fight, I'm giving you more documents…

(Item added to Court Record)

_File on 'The Pink Virus Incident'_

_Type: Evidence_

_A file connecting Timothy on the infamous Pink-Hatted Virus. Check Details for more. _

_Details:_

_When Timothy decided to be a virus just to retrieve a wrong-send email, he begins to wreck havoc on all the communication mainframes on the internet, whether it was being a government-owned one or not. This incident nearly caused the life of a teacher who was blamed upon by the entire internet community as the source_

(Item added to Court Record)

_File on 'The stinger issue'_

_Type: Evidence_

_A file talking on the time Timothy wished for everyone to have a stinger. Check Details for more._

_Details:_

_When Timothy wished for everyone to have a stinger, nearly everyone wanted to have revenge on someone. The wish nearly turned to a colossal world war right before Arthur decided to end this mess._

Phoenix: That's a big help…_in ruining our case…_

Foop: Thanks. Besides, I just heard of this wish discrepancy, so perhaps I might deal a deathblow as early as I could…

Phoenix: _Oh crude…_

Pearl: We won't allow you to do that! Mr. Nick would still show to everyone that Timmy is innocent!

Foop: What a brave soul. Well, let's see what will happen if I manage to get hold of that… besides, maybe I could prove him guilty without it. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Foop leaves)

Phoenix: We have to solve this Secret Wish mystery immediately. Then let's go to the source of this mess…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fairy Detention Cell # 8976 12:31 pm

Timmy: Mr. Attorney, you're finally here…

Phoenix: _Now's my chance…_ Timothy…

Timmy: Just call me Timmy…

Phoenix: Timmy, why are you contained in here?

Timmy: Simply because I did a million wishes, that's all! I don't know why are they very mad since they rewished all the wishes that I already unwished!

Phoenix: _He's got a point…_

Pearl: Hey, Timmy, do you know about your love ones?

Timmy: Oh, you mean my mom and dad?

Pearl: No, your special someones!

Phoenix: Pearls, we are here to talk about the case, not on his love life!

Pearl: Not unless I could prove that it's related Mr. Nick…

Phoenix: What do you mean with that?

Pearl: Don't you realize that the names Trixie Tang and Tootie De Leslie frequently goes up on the wish list?

(Profile added to Court Record)

_Trixie Tang_

_Age: ?_

_A girl presumed to be Timmy's crush. Details unknown_

(Profile added to Court Record)

_Tootie De Leslie_

_Age: ?_

_A girl presumed to be Timmy's stalker. Details unknown._

Timmy: How did you know about them?

Pearl: From a fan of yours.

Timmy: What do you mean by that?

Phoenix: Your very own show that got replaced by Crocker TV?

Timmy: Oh… well, it's now fine with me not having that much exposure…

Phoenix: _What kind of person would wish something like that…_

Timmy: Let's not talk about that… why are you here for?

Phoenix: Now, I am asking you… Did you do any Secret Wish?

(Timmy is now shown being wrapped by 5 red-colored locks with chains)

Phoenix:_ Should have expected that…_

Timmy: What is that? I never did any secret wish right?

Pearl: No way… you could see it Mr. Nick?

Phoenix: Yes…

Timmy: See what?

Phoenix: Well, thank you for your time. Perhaps I could visit you later for more questions…

Abracatraz prison 12: 35 pm

Phoenix: I should've known that he will keep that one a deep secret.

Pearl: Well, I kinda wouldn't expect him to do that Mr. Nick.

Phoenix: So that means I have to gather more evidences to…

(Someone bumps on Phoenix) Ouch! Hey, watch it!

Phoenix: Who is… oh it's you Wanda.

Wanda: Sorry… I am just hurrying to go and see Timmy. You know, Poof here doesn't want his brother to be in prison…

Poof: Poof Poof!

Phoenix: Wanda, are you aware of the people always on Timmy's wish list?

Wanda: Well, aside from himself, it's none other than Vicky, Trixie, or his teacher Crocker…

Pearl: Those names keep on appearing on the records he has…

Wanda: Let me guess, you want to interview them?

Phoenix: Yes. Besides, we also need to unlock Timmy's secret…

Wanda: Yes, I do understand him keeping a secret, but what kind of secret would he have that might turn this case around?

Phoenix: That is something we need to find out…

Wanda: Anyways, have you seen Cosmo?

Phoenix: He's on the Archeive's building…

Wanda: Well, perhaps I could join you with that…

Poof: POOF POOF!

Wanda: Oh… Poof. Sorry but I have to still go to Timmy. Bye! (Wanda leaves)

Phoenix: So… let's sum it out… I saw five Psyche-Locks on Timothy…. The question is how we would break that.

Pearl: I don't know…

Phoenix: First is we need a motive, second is to identify who among his godparents did that wish, third is how it was able avoid undocumentation, fourth is where it went…

Pearl: … and fifth, a solid evidence of that.

Phoenix: Wow, you really are thinking as well Pearls…

Pearl: Thank you Mr. Nick. However, what if Foop was able to defeat us before he presents the secret wish?

Phoenix: For sure he will leave the best for last as every prosecutor would. That means, there is only one place that I could go…

(Phoenix brought out the Wand Arthur gave him. However…)

Phoenix: Great, how should I use this thing?

Pearl: I WISH WE ARE NOW IN DIMMSDALE CALIFORNIA!

(Phoenix and Pearl has now disappeared)


End file.
